


Теория и практика

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Web Jargon, Xenophilia, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Асмо внезапно решает исследовать сексуальность Леви.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини R-NC-21





	Теория и практика

Ничто не предвещало. Вот НИЧТО.

— Интересно, а Леви когда-нибудь влюблялся в реальной жизни? — вдруг брякнул Асмо за завтраком.

Леви аж вилку уронил от таких предъяв, а пока лазил за ней под стол и придумывал гневную отповедь, оказалось, что на его тарелку уже нацелился Вельзи, и пришлось отвоевывать назад свой завтрак вместо того, чтобы отчитать Асмо.

Частично даже получилось.

***

— О-о-о, новая глава про роман ученицы с директором-вампиром? Дай почитать! — цепкие руки Асмо потянулись к журналу быстрее, чем Леви успел ответить (вообще говоря, он и так собирался согласиться, но только после того, как прочитает сам — и не только эту мангу, но и еще два тайтла, выходящих в том же журнале). Асмо не утруждал себя запоминанием названий, но, как выяснилось, неплохо помнил действующих лиц и сюжеты — по крайней мере, ту их часть, где про всю эту романтическую муру; так, «роман ученицы с директором-вампиром» на самом деле был комедийно-приключенческой мангой про магическую академию и культурные столкновения между разными расами сверхъестественных существ.

Леви легонько шлепнул журналом по загребущим рукам брата, но беззлобно, просто чтоб совсем уж не наглел. Обсуждать с Асмо прочитанное было неплохо, несмотря на, гм, особенности его восприятия; можно сказать, даже здорово. И он всегда соглашался подождать своей очереди. И сейчас согласится. Точно согласится. Ему придется. А ну, отдай!

— Асмо, Леви, урок начинается. Вы же не собираетесь читать это прямо сейчас? — занудный Сатана, как всегда, был зануден, но вообще-то он угадал: именно этим Леви и собирался заняться в течение этого самого урока. И занялся бы, если бы Сатана не докопался и не конфисковал журнал, который они пытались вырвать друг у друга из рук, как полные придурки. А потому что нефиг было Асмо не слушаться старших!

Брови Сатаны чуть приподнялись при виде пестрой обложки, явно палящей сёдзё-направленность издания, он хотел было что-то сказать, но тут прозвенел звонок, а в класс зашел учитель.

Пришлось заняться учебой, а что еще делать-то.

***

— Ну почитать-то дашь? — с порога выпалил Асмо, отодвигая Леви и бесцеремонно вламываясь в комнату. В его, между прочим, комнату, на его личную территорию. Ну вот почему Асмо не может, как тот же Сатана, хотя бы сообщение заранее написать, что собирается прийти...

— Да что я тут у тебя не видел, я же бывал тут сотню раз, — Асмо искренне удивился такому вопросу и, подумав секунду, добавил: — в хламовнике твоем.

Леви вздохнул (не то чтобы он ожидал другого ответа) и решил не объяснять в очередной раз, что срач и хламовник — это у Маммона, а у него — коллекция и некоторый творческий беспорядок.

— Никогда не пойму, как ты можешь спать в ванне, — продолжал щебетать Асмо, уже заполучив в руки вожделенный журнал и тиская его, словно плюшевую игрушку. — Может, мне преподать тебе пару уроков, как надо пользоваться этим предметом интерьера, м-мм? А если к тебе в гости кто-то придет?

Не надо мне гостей, или нет, не так: ну придет, ну и что, ты же вот приперся, ванна моя тебе никак не помешала это сделать, хотел сказать Леви, но как тут вставишь слово, когда...

— Только представь, как вместо того, чтобы резвиться на роскошной мягкой кровати, где вдоволь пространства для любых шалостей и утех, вместо наслаждения прикосновениями шелкового постельного белья и красотой нарядных покрывал ты приглашаешь своего дорогого гостя в эту посудину, и вы вдвоем разбиваете себе локти и колени о ее чугунные бока при любой попытке пошевелиться!

Ах, да. Асмо и его... своеобразное понимание слова «гость». Леви почувствовал, что краснеет, и мысленно выругал себя: сколько можно обращать внимание на всю ту пургу, которую Асмо постоянно гонит? Лучше сейчас просто вернуться за компьютер, надеть наушники и запустить какую-нибудь игру, желательно с графикой пострашнее, чтобы даже Асмо не перепутал ее с дейт-симом. И тогда он сам уйдет. Точно уйдет. Конечно, уйдет. И дверь захлопнет.

***

Леви и сам не знал, не представлял, не догонял совершенно, как это так вышло, что Асмо затащил его в свою личную купальню. И теперь они сидели друг напротив друга совершенно голые, почти по плечи в теплой воде, слегка окрашенной в розовый цвет и до пошлости приторно пахнущей клубникой. Асмо искренне и шумно наслаждался, перебирая свои баночки и флакончики и выбирая, чего еще высыпать или вылить в воду для создания одному ему ведомой особой атмосферы; нет бы пену какую-нибудь выбрал, тоскливо подумал Леви, вжимаясь спиной в борт ванны и подтягивая колени к груди. Хотелось хоть как-то прикрыться и по возможности отползти подальше от Асмо и его бурного энтузиазма, но даже эта здоровенная ванна была не так велика, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Хотя, надо признать, здесь бы действительно поместился не один «дорогой гость», и места для «шалостей» хватило бы сразу нескольким.

Леви почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, и торопливо уткнулся лицом в колени, но Асмо же глазастый, Асмо заметил, конечно. Вон как оживился, хотя казалось бы, куда больше? Даже от своих скляночек отвлекся. Ну всё, начались эти его кринжовые штучки...

И точно, Леви глазом моргнуть не успел, как ощутил прикосновение: Асмо вытянул под водой ногу и медленно-медленно погладил ступней его ногу от щиколотки вверх, до кольца судорожно стиснутых вокруг коленей рук.

«А на ногах он тоже ногти красит, и тоже в два цвета», — почему-то отметил Леви. Кажется, когда-то их с Маммоном интересовал этот вопрос...

— Что же ты такой зажатый, братик, — вкрадчиво проворковал Асмо, глядя в упор жаркими медовыми глазами, в которые вдруг захотелось смотреть, не отрываясь (ага, врубил свои абилки, понял Леви с безнадежным опозданием). — Ты же морской змей, вода — твоя стихия...

Нет, раньше, оказывается, было еще терпимо. Теперь Асмо со своим гипнотизирующим взглядом был совсем рядом — непонятно, когда он только успел скользнуть так близко, прильнуть, касаясь кожей кожи, игриво заглянуть в глаза Леви снизу вверх.

— Перекинься в демонический облик, — прошептал Асмо, сияя расплавленно-солнечными глазами из-под ресниц. — Тебе так будет приятнее... братик.

Леви хотел было возмутиться такому обращению, и он, наверное, мог бы сопротивляться чарам Асмо, но... это же такая мелочь, правда?.. он бы и так, без гипноза... В демоническом облике и вправду оказалось не то чтобы лучше, но не настолько неуютно — по крайней мере, теперь, кроме рук, Леви мог обвить себя еще и хвостом. Несколько раз. Для верности.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Асмо нисколько не возражал, а наоборот, воспринял хвост Леви с энтузиазмом и принялся бесцеремонно ощупывать его, как будто впервые увидел (справедливости ради, раньше в интересе ни к чему, имеющему чешую, Асмо и вправду замечен не был):

— А насколько он чувствительный? А если погладить, что ты ощущаешь? А так? А если против роста чешуек?

На этом месте Леви заподозрил, что Асмо надеется по его хвосту на ощупь добраться до места, где кончается чешуя и начинается кожа, и снова запаниковал. Какой черт его вообще дернул купаться вместе с Асмо?!

Хотя почему, вполне известно, какой черт, вернее, какой демон. Вот этот, с гипнотизирующими глазами цвета дикого мёда. Ладно, с тоской подумал Леви, чары держатся недолго, скоро они должны развеяться, и тогда можно будет вырваться и бежать.

— Твой хвост такой твердый, братик, — жесть, Асмо что угодно может произнести, будто отборнейшую пошлятину. — Он, наверное, очень сильный? Ты можешь им обвить мою руку?

«И сломать могу, если захочу», — хотел подумать Леви, но Асмо смотрел на него с такой наивно-беззащитно-безобидной радостью, таким искренним любопытством, что вместо этого он покорно охватил доверчиво протянутую ладошку кончиком хвоста, чуть-чуть стиснул запястье — тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился, не попытался выдернуть руку, и за это где-то внутри Леви трепыхнулась робкая благодарность.

— Ну же, давай дальше, — капризно-требовательно попросил Асмо, и Леви пришлось высвободить одно из колец, охватывавших его тело, чтобы хватило длины заползти и обвить руку Асмо до локтя и чуть выше — плотно, виток к витку. Вот неужели ему не стрёмно?

— Такой напряженный, — вкрадчиво выдохнул Асмо прямо в ухо — Леви почувствовал, как теплое дыхание пощекотало щеку. — Расслабься, братик, в этом нет ничего плохого...

Свободная ладошка Асмо тем временем скользнула под водой по ребрам Леви — так неожиданно и бесцеремонно, что он аж дернулся, хотя само по себе прикосновение не было неприятным. Просто... просто определения «плохого» у них больно уж различались!

— А что у тебя здесь? Может, жабры? — ноготок Асмо прочертил щекотную линию.

— Может, жабры, — согласился Леви, и это того стоило: Асмо от неожиданности отдернул руку и уставился на него то ли испуганно, то ли брезгливо. — Но в пресной воде я не смогу их открыть, будет больно.

Внезапное обнаружение жабр недолго печалило Асмо, так как он нашел новую забаву и переключил на нее всё свое внимание целиком. Леви пришлось распустить плотные витки хвоста и освободить руку брата, чтобы тот смог дотянуться до своих бесчисленных баночек и бутылочек.

После недолгого выбора Асмо выдавил на ладонь блестящую пахучую массу из нарядного ярко-синего флакончика. Резко запахло тем, что производитель шампуня, видимо, считал «морской свежестью» — сочетание с ароматом клубники, к которому Леви уже успел притерпеться и перестал замечать, вышло убойное; он даже заподозрил, что у Асмо всеми этими отдушками обоняние отбито давно, напрочь, совсем и вообще.

— Расслабься, так будет приятнее, тут нет ничего плохого, — мягко повторил Асмо, бережно втирая шампунь в волосы Леви. Прикосновения его пальцев и правда оказались... ну, не неприятными. Неожиданно деликатными. Чуткими. Казалось, что руки Асмо собирают напряжение, стиснувшее затылок Леви, сминают его, комкают и выплескивают в пошло-розовую воду. 

— А вот здесь чувствительное место? — в голосе Асмо сквозило игривое лукавство, он, конечно, сам знал, что да, кожа у основания рогов очень чувствительная, прикосновения отзывались словно взрывами маленьких искр... но Леви это уже не пугало, он совсем успокоился и обмяк, доверившись этой неожиданной и странной ласке и уже не стискивая себя хвостом, расслабленно растянувшимся по дну ванны.

— Вот видишь, я же говорил, всё хорошо, — ладони Асмо постепенно перешли с затылка Леви на шею, плечи; он не мял, не причинял боли, просто гладил, спокойно и тепло. — Хорошо же?

Отвечать не хотелось. Асмо всегда умел прекрасно поддержать разговор сам с собой.

— Тебе хорошо... — разнеженно выдохнул Асмо, и Леви лениво заподозрил, что его попросту заклинило на этом слове. Знающие руки брата уверенно скользнули вниз по его телу, огладили живот и напряженный член; Леви хотел было смутиться, но кого тут стесняться, Асмо, что ли?.. Безмятежная расслабленность пересилила, и Леви сам этому удивился. Асмо же не удивлялся ничему, он-то явно добился, чего хотел, и теперь эти его чуткие пальцы завладели членом Леви и двигались так же ритмично, умело и размеренно, как раньше, только теперь куда быстрее и интенсивнее.

Леви втянул воздух сквозь зубы и глухо застонал. Мыслей в его голове уже не осталось, только благодарность и немного неловкость: он ведь думал о намерениях Асмо куда хуже, чем они оказались.

Асмо только покачал головой и тепло, искренне улыбнулся на сбивчивую попытку Леви повиниться перед ним:

— Это просто морская соль для релаксации сработала. Я специально выбрал соль из нашего, Девилдомского океана, у нее просто волшебные свойства, не чета аналогам из человеческого мира!

Да уж, в человеческом мире уж точно ни в одном океане соль не воняет клубникой, хотел сказать Леви, но тут его осенило.

Он нырнул лицом в розовую и действительно соленую воду, раскрыл жабры, понадеявшись, что Асмо не испугается их вида — наверное и правда жутковато, алые такие шевелящиеся разрезы кого хочешь напугают — и, уже без необходимости отвлекаться на обычное дыхание, потерся лицом о гладко выбритый лобок Асмо, нежную, непривычно мягкую кожу и твердый горячий член, обхватил губами головку... Пришла пора показать, что с теоретической подготовкой у него тоже все в порядке.

В некоторых тайтлах сёдзё-манги были очень подробные инструкции, знаете ли.


End file.
